Raph's Heart: To The Future
by CountryStrata
Summary: final sequel to Raph's Heart. they have fun in the future but that ends when they have to face their greatest threat of all...Dark Yuki. will they be able to save her? Or do they have to say goodbye? and this time it might be...forever.
1. Chapter 1

To The Future

Leo took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He charged at Yuki, with his glowing hands, and engaged in hand to hand combat with her. The two exchanged several blows before Leo made a swift moved and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying. Yuki landed on her back and rolled several feet. "Yuki!"

"Oh," Yuki groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. "Dang it!"

"I'm soo sorry, baby girl," Leo kneeled down beside her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Yuki sighed. She looked at Raph, who was heading for the TV. He looked at her. She smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back then continued to the TV. He finally stopped rushing to her side every time Leo knocked her for a loop, which wasn't often. "I'm fine."

"You wanna tell me about it?" Leo asked and shifted into a sitting position. "You're not concentrating. It's not like you to be so distance when we're training with our powers."

"Sorry. It's just...," Yuki stared down at the floor.

"What is it, baby? You know you can tell me anything,"

"I'm not sure," Yuki sighed and rubbed her neck with both hands. "I feel off. Like something's going to happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I've been felling like this for the past two days," Leo stared at her as her eyes shifted into a concentrated look. "It's going to be bad."

"It'll be alright," Yuki looked at him. "You know we'll protect you from what ever happens."

"That's what I'm worried about. I think it's going to be something you aren't going to be able to face,"

"Let's stop for today," Leo suggested. Yuki nodded. The two got up and strolled over to the TV.

"Give me that remote, Mikey!" Raph growl.

"No way!" Mikey chuckled.

"Those two," Yuki shook her head as she watched her boyfriend and orange clad brother fight over the remote. She remain in place as Leo and Don jumped from her sides and joined in the remote wrestling. A smile formed on her lips as Splinter jumped into action.

"You know this is pointless. My stories are on in five minutes," Splinter said as he sat down on the couch. Yuki laughed and crossed her arms over the back of the couch.

"That's five minutes of syfi goodness," Mikey said as he punched the remote with his toe.

"What the shell?" Everyone asked as there was a flash of light. Everything in the lair was trashed. They looked around.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Where is everything? Our weapons! I feel totally naked!" Raph said then they all looked at Splinter.

"Not a word," He warned.

"Hey, where's Yuki?" Mikey asked.

"Yuki?" Raph's voice was filled with panic as he looked around. "Where is she? What happened to her?"

"I'm fine, Raph," Yuki's voice came from behind some rubble.

"Don't scare me like that," Raph said as he began to walk over to her.

"STAY AWAY!" Yuki shouted. Raph immediately stopped.

"Why?" Raph's voice was coated in hurt and confusion.

"It's...just stay back...ok?" Yuki's voice was shaky.

"But...," Raph started but Leo placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Raph shot him a questionable look. Then it hit him as Splinter grabbed the rug. Blush flushed across his face. "Oh."

Splinter cleared his throat as he stepped over to the rubble and lowered her the rug. Yuki gladly took it and wrapped it around her body. She cut it with her magic and tucked the edge of it in.

"What? Why is everyone blushing?" Mikey blindly asked as his brothers all blushed.

"Never mind, Mikey," Don replied.

Yuki finally emerged from the rubbled with the rug wrapped around her. A bight pink was on her cheeks and she avoided eye contacted. The embarrassment quickly left as Splinter ordered them to go outside.

"Think this had something to do with your feeling?" Leo asked as they looked at a completely different New York.

"Maybe," Yuki replied then followed them as they began to explore the city. Before anyone knew it Mikey jumped into the back of a truck, driven by Triceratons. "Triceratons? In New York?"

"Never mind that. We've got to get to Mikey," Leo said as Raph was already in rescue mode and a bit ahead of them. Leo took her hand and the two jumped upon a car. Everything moved fast as Mikey slipped away from them and they caused a train wreck. "Jump!"

"What the shell is going on?" Yuki asked.

A limo pulled up along side them. The window rolled down. "Come with me, if you want to live."

The group exchanged looks before climbing into the limo. Yuki crashed on the seat and gasped for air. Soon they all were fitted with some strange device that allowed them to breath again and move easy. Yuki was given gloves with the figures cut off, communicator and a utility belt. The robot took them to a building where they met a young boy. "Sorry about my clothes. I have a friend that can take you shopping later."

"It's fine. And thank you. Yuki said. She was now decked out in future clothes that belong to the boy. She leaned over to Raph. "Casey and April with kids? What a concept."

"Yeah," Raph nodded. "I can see April with kids...but Casey?"

"Come on you two. We need to go find Mikey," Leo said as they group followed the kid out to the hover shell.

They found him about to be enslave by a bunch of goons. Yuki stood facing one of Mikey's would be turtlenappers. She fired a blast at it. It wasn't able to phase through her blast. Instead it collapsed and twitched. "And I thought I was weird. What are you?"

"Yuki?" Raph rushed over to her side and took her hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Apparently this thing can't phase through my powers. So it was easily taken down," Yuki replied.

"That's good. Stay close, alright? Things are different here and I want you..."

"Oh, Raph," Yuki rolled her eyes. New situation equals more over protective Raph.

"Sorry," Raph gave her a half smile and rubbed his head.

"It's ok, sweetie. I know you just care," Yuki pushed up on her toes and kissed him.

"Wow!" Cody circle around Raph and Yuki. "I've read about your love but seeing it? Wow!"

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"Casey and April's journal," Cody replied.

"They wrote about us?" Yuki asked.

"You bet," Cody nodded.

"This is just weird," Yuki shook her head.

**Notes: Kinda short but here's chapter one. It was difficult and I tried not to copy everything that happens in the show. I hate it when people do that. They use the show entirely and very little of their own words. When I come across stories like that I just want shut the computer off and watch the DVD, its way better. Come on people! Seriously if you gonna write USE YOUR OWN WORDS! I'll get chapter two up as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_IMPORTANT NOTE HERE_ for some odd reason I can't post updates for another fanfic I'm working on and don't why or if that will happen to this fanfic too. So if it happens that I don't update in a few weeks it's because that happened with this one. Anyone know if others are having this trouble?**

Mall Crawl

"Wow!" Yuki said as her mouth hung open. She, Raph, Leo and Starlee stood outside the seriously huge mall. "This. Place. Is. HUGE!"

"Yup," Starlee nodded with a smile.

"Why do people want such a huge mall?" Leo asked.

"Who knows why humans do anything?" Raph asked with a shrug. He lowered his hands back down and retook Yuki's hand.

"Hey, are you two sure you want to be here?" Starlee asked.

"Yes. I don't want Yuki out alone until we're sure that they're aren't going to be any attacks on her powers," Leo replied while looking around.

"I agree but I don't think we have much to worry about. Our little girl can take care of herself," Raph said as he brushed his thumb over her skin.

"Well, she's sure not worried about attacks," Starlee giggled as they turned their attention to Yuki. She was still staring at the mall. "She ok?"

"She's fine. She's never really had the chance to be a normal girl and hang out at the mall," Leo explained. "You know, because of her powers and all."

"You mean she's never been to a mall before?" Starlee asked.

"Never," Leo replied.

"You poor deprived girl! Let's get you inside QUICK!" Starlee grabbed Yuki's arm and took off into the mall.

"Hey!" Raph protested as his girlfriend was taken away from him.

"Come on," Leo said as they quickly followed after. The turtles entered the mall and soon found their two girls missing. "They're over in that store."

"Good think you can sense her powers. We'd never find them in this place," Raph said as his eyes wandered over the vastness of the mall.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Yuki asked just as the guys walked up to them. Yuki was already in a different outfit. It was a crop top and really short shorts, blue in color with red running up the sides of both.

"Of course it's ok. Cody gave you permission to buy whatever you wanted. No matter how much it cost," Starlee said as she grabbed a white sundress off the rack. "Here, try this one."

"I don't know," Yuki blinked as she took the dress. "I've never really worn dress or skirts because of having to fight."

"You are going to get in touch with your feminine side. Just try it on," Starlee encourage.

"Yeah. I wanna see what you look like as a girl," Raph chuckled.

"Uh, thanks a lot, Raph!" Yuki shook her head and tossed a playful glare at him before disappearing back into the dressing room.

"Don't fret about it, Yuki. He'll pay for that remark later," Starlee grinned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Raph blinked in confusion as Lee forced his smile from showing. A minute later the door cracked open. They all looked up and stared as Yuki stepped out of the small room. Raph's mouth dropped open. "Wow!"

"I think he approves," Lee chuckled.

"Beautiful," Starlee clapped. All three stared at her. She looked beautiful in the white dress. It gave her a more grown up look.

"You sure? I feel stupid," Yuki tugged nervously at the hem of the dress.

"You look great," Leo said as he elbowed Raph in the arm. "Say something, stupid."

"Uh," Raph snapped out of his trance and walked over to her. He took her hands in his hands and smiled. "You look incredible, honey."

"Really?" Yuki asked, suddenly feeling really shy.

"Yes," Raph nodded as he tilted her chin so she would look at them. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks, Raph," Yuki said as she pushed up on her toes to kiss him but was stopped when a sharp whisper happened.

"Woohoo! Hey, baby! Lookin' good!" A rough looking guy, about their age, with shaggy brown hair wearing baggy clothes and sunglasses walked over to Yuki and put his arm around her shoulders. "How's 'bout we get outta here and get to know each other?"

"How's 'bout you get your dirty little arm off me before my boyfriend kills you?" Yuki asked with fake sweetness dripping from her voice. Raph smirked.

"What boyfriend? Tho' I's can see why you shouldn't be alone. You's are so fine," Yuki raised an eyebrow at him. He leaned in close to her. "How's 'bout it?"

"Hello! I'm her boyfriend and I'd really appreciate it if you let my girl go!" Raph said.

"You?" The guy laughed. "You're a freak! Why's would she be wit you? That funny!"

"Uh," Yuki grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "How's 'bout you take off before I break your arm?"

"I's like them with a bits of fire in them," His voice clearly revealed he was enjoying this.

"Ugh," Starlee cringed.

"Easy, baby girl," Leo calmly said.

"I'm fine, aniki," Yuki replied.

"That's right. You be fine with me," The guy said as he reached back with his hand and smacked her on the rear. Yuki gasped at the inappropriate act and released him. He smirked and turned to grab her only to get a fist in the face that sent him flying several feet.

"Don't you touch her, dirtbag!" Raph hissed as he glared daggers.

"What's the...," The guy picked himself up and looked at Raph. He froze at the negative energy Raph was giving off and decided it was best just to scurry off like a little mouse.

"Good choice!" Raph called as the guy exited the store.

"You alright, Yuki?" Starlee asked. Yuki was just standing there with a blank expression on her face.

"Yuki?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine," Yuki nodded as Raph walked back over to her. "He just...took be by surprise when he slapped my...uh,"

"I'm sorry, love. I should have stepped in sooner," Raph said as he took her hands in his.

"No. I love that you let me handle myself. He just took me by surprise is all. I'm fine," Yuki smiled at him. "Really."

"Ok," Raph leaned down and kissed her.

"You wanna go home?" Starlee asked.

"No way! I'm not going to let a stupid jerk like that ruin my first real experience at a mall!" Yuki replied.

"Let's continue then," Leo said.

"I know the perfect place to shop for clothes!" Starlee said as she pounded her fist in her palm. "Let's pay for these and go there."

"Right," Yuki nodded as she headed back for the dressing room.

"Wait! You should wear that one out!" Starlee said.

"Ok," Yuki blinked but grabbed her borrowed clothes. They followed Starlee to the check out then to the store she was talking about.

Raph and Leo watched as the girls tried on clothes. Raph was slightly keeping an eye out for that jerk from before but knew he wouldn't come around. He also found out why Starlee asked if they really wanted to be there and that he would pay for his remark later. "I never knew shopping could be this tiring."

"Well, Starlee did try to warn you," Leo replied as they held several boxes and bags of the girls clothes and other accessories.

"How was I suppose to know that? I've never been shopping with teenage girls before!" Raph snapped. "This is crazy!"

"Think of it as ninja training," Leo suggested.

"What kind of crazy ninja would do this?"

"Sorry. Just trying to help," The two turned their attention back to the girls as they giggled and approached them. "It's getting kind of late. Are you girls almost done?"

"I guess so. Unless there's something else you wanna show me," Yuki said as she looked at Starlee.

"No. I'm getting tired anyway and I have work tomorrow," Starlee said and headed for the door they came through. They followed her out.

"Thanks for taking me shopping, Starlee. I really had fun," Yuki smiled.

"Me too! We defiantly have to do this again," Starlee nodded.

"Next time we'll leave the boys at home," Yuki whispered as the boys were clearly worn out. They started to giggle. Both feeling really great about having another female to hang out with for a change. Yuki loves her turtles but never really knew how much she wanted to be a normal girl until today. She was defiantly looking forward to hanging out with Starlee some more before they went back home.

**Notes: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've got writers burn out or something. I keep misspelling even the most simplest of words. Serious burn out here! So I apologize for any mistakes that I might have missed in this chapter. I'm taking a break from school this weekend so maybe that will help with my burn out. ^.^'**


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare Or Reality

"What's happening to me?" Yuki ask as she looked down at her hands. She felt off. Dark. Evil. Something ominous was coming from deep within her. "I'm scared. Raph?"

Yuki looked up from her hands. Cody's home had turned into a black void. Yuki began to walk but didn't feel like she was getting anywhere. "Raph? Where are you? Aniki?"

Yuki continued to walk through the dark house. Judging from the time it took her to get to this spot from her room, she guessed she was in the living room. Suddenly Mikey and Don appeared playing Helix.

"Hey, Yuki! What's up? Wanna play with us?" Mikey asked as they looked at her.

"You haven't played with us in a while," Don said with a smile. The two turtles turned back to their game and disappeared. Yuki started walking again. She found herself in the dojo. Raph was there practicing. Yuki hung her head and shadows fell over her eyes.

"Hey, love. What's up? Raph asked as he continued to practice. Yuki didn't reply. Raph stopped and looked up at her. "You ok, Yuki? You seem kind of distracted."

He smiled and walked over to her. Yuki slowly raised her head and looked at him. Raph stopped and looked at her. "You...Yuki, what's wrong?"

Yuki's pupils were red and her iris's were black. She raised her hand and gathered power in it. "Yuki? What are you doing?"

"Die!" Yuki fired her power at him. It engulfed Raph completely. He screamed out in pain before being silenced forever. Her face showed no remorse as tear freely flowed out of her eyes.

Yuki gasped and shot up in bed. "NO! RAPH!"

Yuki sat there panting as everyone ran in her room. Raph rushed to her side and grabbed her shoulders. "Yuki, what? What is it?"

Yuki continued to just sit there. Tears streamed down her face and her panting got harder. Everyone gathered around and looked at her. Cody stepped closer. "Is she ok?"

"Yuki?" Raph placed a hand on her face and talked to her sweetly." Honey, what happened?"

"Why isn't she answering?" Mikey asked.

"Bad dream?" Don suggested.

"Leo?" Raph looked up at his brother.

"Right," Leo nodded then entered into her mind. He returned a few seconds later. He sat on the bed and rubbed her back.

"What did you see?" Cody asked.

"It was just a nightmare," Leo replied. Everyone remained quiet and waited for him to continued. "Yuki dreamed she killed Raph."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"She felt something evil within her and when she found Raph, she killed him," Yuki hid her face in her hands. "It's ok, baby girl. It's ok."

"I'm sorry," Yuki cried.

"It was just a dream. Nothing to be sorry about," Raph said.

"But I killed you!" Yuki looked up at him and glared. "I couldn't stop myself! Something was wrong! Something IS wrong! I shouldn't have killed you!"

"Yuki, Yuki, calm down," Raph took her hands in his. "You didn't kill me. See? I'm right here."

"But it was so real. Too real!"

"Come on," Cody said then lead everyone but Leo, Raph and Yuki out of the room. "We'll go make you some tea, Yuki."

"Does she always freak out like that?" Serling asked once they were out in the hall.

"Yeah. It kind of comes with having the kind of powers she has," Mikey replied.

"Yuki is _very _protective of all of us because of her past but she is extremely close and protective of Leo and especially Raph," Don added. "She would never hurt any of us but with everything that has happened to her even a dream can send her over the edge."

"She going to be alright?" Cody asked.

"She'll be fine. Raph and Leo will calm her down," Don said.

Raph and Leo just sat there and waited patiently as Yuki slowly began to calm down. Raph moved to be sitting right beside her and pulled her to his side. Leo kept his hand on back and rubbed in a rhythmic motion. "You ok now, baby girl?"

"I shouldn't have killed him," Yuki whispered.

"It's fine, love," Raph said and kissed her temple. "We all know you would never hurt me."

"Then why? Why did I?" Yuki looked at him.

"Calm down," Leo said. "It was a dream and nothing more. Besides, with all the stuff that we have dealt with in our lives...I surprised that we all don't know dreams like that."

"Yeah. I bet it just the stress of being here in the future, fighting purple blobs, evil uncles and dark clones of ourselves," Raph chuckled. In away he kind like the clones. He found them a bit amusing but still creepy.

"I guess," Yuki leaned her head against Raph's shoulder. "The clones."

"What about them?" Leo asked.

"Dark Leo," Yuki said. "I wonder if...if he shares your powers."

"I doubt it," Leo replied. "He doesn't share all similarities with me."

"That doesn't matter. He could still have some of your powers but not realize it," Yuki looked at him.

"Hm," Leo rubbed his chin in thought.

"She might have a point. As much as I hate to say this, she might actually hold a bond with Dark Leo too," Raph said. "That is a possibility for this nightmare. Maybe he has a negative affect on her."

"I guess it is possible," Leo said then looked at Yuki. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Maybe...we should investigate it? We need to know for sure if he has your abilities or not," Yuki said carefully. "It could cause trouble in the future, in more ways than one. You know how destructive our powers can be."

"Right," Leo nodded but clear showed he was unsure about this.

"Are sure about this?" Cody asked.

"Yes," Yuki nodded.

"But just you and Leo?" Don asked.

"If he really does possess our kind of powers then it's best that me and Leo face him alone," Yuki replied.

"Why aren't you against this? I thought you'd be jumping up and down screaming," Serling said as he turned to Raph.

"Hey, I trust my girl. Besides she's right. It's not like we will be able to do anything to stop Dark Leo if he does have these powers," Raph said. "It's fine that they go alone."

"Besides we need you all to distract the other dark turtles," Leo added. "We'll give out a sign if we need you."

"Let's get going," Yuki said as she headed for the hover shell.

"Be careful," Splinter said as he watched them crawl into the hover shell.

"They going to be ok?" Cody asked as he, Splinter and Serling watched the turtles and Yuki lift off.

"They will be fine, Cody san," Splinter replied. "Best not to question Yuki when it comes to her powers."

Cody just looked on with a worried expression on his face.

A little while later the turtles entered the sewers and quickly made their way to the dark turtles lair. They stood out of sight and watched the darks going about their business in their home. Yuki looked at the turtles. "You ready?"

They all nodded. Mikey stood up and walked into the lair. "Hey, clonies!"

"You? What are you doing here?" D. Mikey asked.

"Never mind. Get him!" D. Raph said and they all charged.

"Eep!" Mikey squeaked and ran out. Raph and Don joined their youngest in running, leaving Leo and Yuki behind.

Once all the dark turtles were in sight, Leo used his powers to bind his dark clone. "What the shell?"

"We need to talk to you," Leo said as he took his dark counter part back into the lair. He sat D. Leo on a chair, keeping his powers around him.

"What's going on? Release me!" D. Leo growled.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaze asked as he appeared by Yuki's side.

"We have to know," Yuki replied as she stared at the squirming turtle.

"Where did you come from?" D. Leo asked as he looked at the wolf.

"From my power world," Yuki said. "As you have seen, Leo and I have special powers that the other turtles do not possess."

"Who cares?" D. Leo snorted. "Why should I care about that?"

"You sure about this?" Leo asked one last time.

"Yes," Yuki nodded.

"I doubt he has them," Blaze said. "We would have know by now."

"Have you had anything unusual happen to you?" Yuki asked D. Leo.

"Hello! I'm a clone! How unusual can someone get?" Yuki started to power up. D. Leo looked at her like he sensed her powers rising. "What is this all about?"

"It is possible that you have abilities like mine," Yuki said as she gave small demonstrations of her powers to D. Leo.

"Nothing like that has happened to me!" D. Leo insisted. "If that's all you wanted then get out! We don't go around invading your home!"

"Actually you did," Leo pointed out. D. Leo blinked, he had forgotten about that.

"Whatever. Just get out," D. Leo said again.

"Fine. We'll leave now," Yuki said as she turned around. "For your sake, you better not be lying. These kinds of powers can kill you."

Leo kept his powers holding on to D. Leo as he walked backwards to the door. Once there, he released his dark counterpart then jumped out of the door. D. Leo just sat there. Leo and Yuki wondered out of the sewers. "Well?"

"I didn't sense anything from him. But that doesn't mean it won't appear later," Yuki replied. They found the others then made a quick retreat, leaving the dark turtles confused at this attack.

Yuki walked to her room. She froze at the door. Her nightmare was still fresh in her mind. She turned and walked down the hall to Raph's room and knocked on the door. "Come."

"Hey," Yuki said as she stepped inside. Raph was sitting on his bed reading a book. He lowered it and studied her stance. "What ya reading?"

"The nightmare, huh?" Raph asked see right through her.

"Sorry."

"Come here," Raph patted the bed beside him. Yuki crawled on the bed and sat beside him, staring off into space. He watched her for a few seconds before getting an idea in his mind. Yuki never noticed him putting down his book until he pulled her down into a laying position and was kneeling over her.

"W-What are you d...Hm?" Yuki asked but he captured her lips with him to silence her. Yuki blushed at the intensity of the kiss. Raph broke it then lifted up from her. "What are..."

"I'm going to kiss you until I force that nightmare out of your head," Raph said as he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "You won't hurt me."

Yuki's eyes lightened up. She took his face in her hands and pulled him down to her. The two continued to kiss until someone cleared their throat. The two blushed and pulled apart. Leo was standing there, leaning against the door frame and smirking at them. Yuki shot up and fired a blast at him. "Leo!"

"What?" Leo asked innocently as he easily blocked her mini attack. He shrugged and began to walk away. "I'm just doing to big brother thing."

"Ah," Raph groaned and dropped back down to his side of the bed. "That sure killed the mood."

"Yeah," Yuki sighed. "We should go to sleep anyway."

"Right," Raph kissed her cheek then shut off his light. Yuki settled down on her right side, her back to him. Raph put his arm over her and pulled her into his chest. "I love you."

"Love you too."

...

"Hm," D. Leo stared at his right hand and his left was behind his head. He was in his room as his brothers were still talking about the attack earlier today in the living room. He couldn't help but smirk. "A nightmare, huh? Your real nightmare is only about to begin, baby girl."

**Notes: Heres you go. The next chapter. This one seems kinda blah. But it was necessary. I promise things are about to pick up. And you'll love the next chapter, Raph and Yuki are going to have their FIRST real date!**


	4. Chapter 4

First Date

Yuki groaned as she shifted in bed. She rolled onto her stomach and blindly felt for Raph. When she couldn't find him, she lifted up to find him gone. "Raph?"

She wondered where he was. The clock caught her eyes. It was five minutes after two in the afternoon. She blinked at the clock then crawled out of bed. She heard Raph cursing off future objects, again, as she walked into the kitchen. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she leaned against Leo's side. "You alright, baby girl? You slept in kinda late."

"Yeah. I'm fine," Yuki replied. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Raph is just having another disagreement with future technology," Leo replied.

"I hate the future!" Raph cried out.

"Hey, Yuki, can you calm that guy down before trashes this place?" Mikey asked.

"Uh," Yuki thought for a second before grabbing Raph's arm. "Come on, Raphie. Let's, uh, go outside."

"They really are cute together," Cody said.

"Hey, do them two get married or what?" Mikey asked.

"Not that again," Don shook his head. "You know Cody can't tell us what's going to happen."

"I know. But give me a little hint," Mikey grinned. "What happens to them?"

"Sorry, Mikey," Cody shrugged.

"Ah," Mikey whined.

Yuki pulled Raph up to the roof. They sat down and leaned against the wall. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Raph nodded as he stretched out his right leg, he kept his left bent up. Yuki had her arms wrapped around his and leaning against his side. "I just really wanna go home."

"Well, look at it this way," Yuki said and he looked at her. "As long as we're here Li can't return and take me back to Japan."

"Hm, never thought of that," Raph smirked then leaned in and kissed her.

"We've just been cooped up to much here...HEY! I know!"

"What?"

"Let's go on a date!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah. We've never been on a real date before. And here you can walk out in the day. We can go to dinner, dancing, maybe a movie? Come on? Please? Will you? For me?"

"Yuki, I'd do anything for you," Raph smiled at her.

"Really?" Yuki asked. Raph nodded. Yuki squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "You're so sweet! I love you!"

Yuki leaped up and headed back inside. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I've gotta call Starlee," Yuki said as she poked her head back out the door. "I don't have a clue what to wear on a date. This is so exciting!"

...

Raph hummed to himself as he slipped on his red tux and adjusted his tie. Mikey and Don watched him with peak curiosity. Mikey looked at Don. "Is he really humming to himself?"

"Yeah," Don nodded. "I think he's actually looking for to this. Stuffy tux and all."

"And where are you taking Yuki this evening?" Leo asked in his big brother tone.

"Cody made reservations for us at this really nice restaurant," Raph replied.

"Does this place serve 'drinks'?" Leo asked.

"It's not that kind of place, Leo. This particular restaurant was founded for everyone of all ages. It's the perfect place for a first date," Cody said.

"Gentlemen, of all species and robotics," Starlee announced as she struck the right poses. "I give you the new and improved, Yuki!"

The guys all gasped as Yuki stepped into the room. She was wearing an arabic style light blue dress. Her hair was curled and pulled up like a bouquet of flowers that trailed down. She spun for them. "What do you think? To much?"

"Wow! Yuki's a girl!" Mikey squeaked.

"Ya think?" Don replied as they continued to stare at their little girl.

"Very lovely, my child," Splinter said as she circled her. "You are no more the little girl."

"I guess," Yuki said as she slightly blushed.

"He's right. You are no longer that little girl that dropped unexpectedly into our lives," Leo said as he gave her a hug, he whispered in her ear. "You are a beautiful young woman."

"Thanks, aniki," Yuki replied with a hug of her own.

"You better get going," Leo said as he pulled away from her. They all looked at Raph, who was still stunned at the way she looked. "Uh, Raph?"

"He's speechless," Mikey pointed out as he waved a hand in front of Raph's face. Everyone laughed.

"Come on," Yuki said as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and dragged him to the limo.

"Don't stay out to late now," Splinter shouted as they left.

Raph finally snapped out of it once they got into the limo. They headed to the restaurant and enjoyed one of the best dinners of their lives. Cody had the restaurant set them in a corner of the room with a candlelit table and their meal was quickly brought to them. The two indulged in pleasant conversation as they ate.

There was a live band and a snack refreshment bar. The band played a different variety of music. Soon they played dancing music and Yuki couldn't sit still anymore. She grabbed Raph's hand. "Come on!"

"Hold on! I'm a ninja! I can't dance!"

"Oh, Raph! You're a ninja! Of course you can dance!" Yuki chuckled at the fearful look on his face. She drug him to the middle of the dance floor and placed on of his hands on her waist and held the other in her hand. "Besides, you protect me on the battle field. I can protect you here. Just follow my lead then take over when you get the hang of it."

"Ok. But don't yell at me if this ends up badly," Raph said. Yuki began to step with the flow of the music. Raph kept his eyes down on the floor, as if watching their feet would help him. Soon he lifted his eyes and looked at her.

"See? This isn't so bad, now is it?"

"No. Then, nothing with you is ever bad," Raph pulled Yuki closer and took the lead. As the two swirled about the dance floor, other couples stopped and watched them. Their moves became bigger and bolder. Soon the music stopped and the two leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by everyones applause. Raph blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh. Uh, I kinda forgot where we were."

"Yeah," Yuki nodded. "Me too."

Yuki waited until everyone went back to their own business before kissing Raph on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," Raph said as she walked away from him and disappeared into the crowd. Raph took a deep breath and let it out. He walked over to the bar and ordered a cold soda. He sat down on a stool and sipped the drink gratefully. He wasn't sure if he was hot from all that dancing or from almost kissing Yuki with a restaurant full of people watching.

"You got some pretty fancy moves there," A tall slender alien with dark green skin, long black hair, light purple eyes, wearing a form hugging red dress, cut short and matching high heels, sat down on the stool next to Raph.

"Thanks. It was really my girlfriend, though. I don't know anything about dancing," Raph replied.

"I think you handled yourself just fine," She said as she ran her hand down his arm.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You've got some pretty fancy moves, turtle boy," She slid off her stool and stood next to him, leaning against his side a bit. "I'm Chai."

"Raphael," Raph replied as he eyeballed her curiously.

"Why don't you and me get out of here, huh?"

"Sorry. I already have a girlfriend."

"That little girl? She to much of a child for you. You need a woman like me. I can show you moves like you've never seen before," Chai said as she ran her finger over the neck of her dress. She pulled out a card and handed it to him. "I own a dance studio close by here."

"Really?" Raph asked as he took the card and looked at it. "I've heard of this place. You've choreographed for several movies. Your studio is quite impressive."

"Why, thank you," Chai said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "I could use someone of your talent in my studio."

"Is that so?" Raph smiled.

"Yeah. There is so much I could teach you. And I'm sure there's lots of stuff you can teach me," Chai said as she leaned down to kiss him.

"A-H-E-M!" The two turned to see Yuki standing there, hands on her hips and glaring fire.

"Oh, it's you," Chai said as she pulled away from Raph.

"Yuki!" Raph stood up. "It's not what you think!"

"What I think is that you are actually flirting with this tramp!" Yuki hissed. "I don't believe you!"

"Yuki, it's not..."

"So what if he was?" Chai asked. "He's a big boy. He can do what he wants."

"He's half your age, you ol' hag!" Yuki spat.

"Who you calling old, you little brat?" Chai grabbed Yuki by the front of the dress. Yuki pushed Chai's arms away from her and used her powers to knock the woman back into the bar. "What the heck?"

"Back off!" Yuki hissed as her powers flared.

"Whoa! Easy, Yuki. Come on now. We weren't serious," Raph said as he jumped in front of Yuki.

"Hn. Whatever," Yuki powered down and walked away. Raph looked back at Chai before following after Yuki.

...

"I wonder how the lovebirds are doing," Mikey said as his eyes were glued to a comic. As if to be right on cue, they heard a door slam and Raph whining. "Huh?"

"Come on, Yuki. You know I wasn't being serious with her," Raph said as they entered the living room.

"You still were flirting openly with her!" Yuki barked. "I can't believe you did that!"

"You flirted with another girl?" Don asked.

"No! Not a girl! A woman who's like fifty years older that he is!" Yuki replied.

"Come on, Yuki. She's not that old," Raph said and she glared at him.

"So glad I don't have to deal with this kind of thing," Serling sighed. "The joys of being a robot."

"Please, Yuki, don't be mad at me," Raph pleaded. "You know I only love you."

"Humph," Yuki shoved her nose in the air and stormed off to her room.

"You sure done it now," Mikey said as Raph sunk down to the floor. Splinter couldn't help but smile as he continued his meditation. Everyone, but Leo, gathered around Raph to hear the whole story about what happened. Leo slipped away from them and followed after Yuki.

"Yuki?" Leo asked carefully as he opened her bedroom door and stepped in. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Of course I am," Yuki smiled brightly at him.

"Uh," Leo blinked in confusion for a while before it dawned on him what was _really_ going on. He smacked his forehead and sat down on her bed. "Oh man! This is so mean!"

Yuki just continued to grin.

**Notes: Poor Raph. LOL Doesn't know what hit him. ^.^ Heehee I just HAD to mess with him! ;P Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble Starts

Sh'Okanabo watched his recorded footage of being defeated by the turtles and Yuki. His focus was mainly on Yuki. "This is an interesting girl. I've never seen someone with powers such as hers. I wonder how she would react to my gene-seeds."

...

The boys were hanging out in the living room when Yuki walked in, wearing a tough girl like outfit with short shorts, a tankini and rollerblades. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Don was tinkering with something, Leo was readying, Splinter was meditating, Serling was where ever while Mikey and Cody were playing a video game and Raph was still freaking about flirting with that other girl on his _first real date_ with Yuki. Mikey over at her when she entered the room. "Whoa! You are lookin' good! I've never seen you as the bad girl type."

"Where are you going looking like that?" Don asked.

"I'm hanging out with Starlee today," Yuki said as she pulled out some sunglasses and put them on.

"I was wondering why Starlee asked for today off," Cody said. "What are you girls doing?"

"Nothing much. We're just going to hanging out. You know, _girl time,_" Yuki said while pointing the girl time right at Raph. Raph groaned and sunk lower in the couch."We're both a bit worn out from hanging with you guys all the time. Love you all but...later!"

"Later, girly," Mikey waved then turned back to his game.

"Have fun," Don and Cody said.

"Don't stay out to late," Splinter said before returning to his meditation with a knowing smile on his face.

"Hey, uh, I'll walk you out," Leo said as he stood up and tossed his book on the couch. He trotted up to his little girl and walked her outside. "How long are you going to keep this up? You're killing him."

"Oh! He needs this!" Yuki smiled. Her talking slowed down as she continued. "I'm not going to let him freely flirt with other girls just because we're in this time and place. He has to learn he could loose me. Just...like I can loose him."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I just kind of freak when I saw him flirting with that other girl."

"I know. And you're right," Leo put his arm around her shoulders. "You need a day out with a girl. You and Starlee have fun."

"Thanks, aniki. Love you."

"Love you too, baby girl," Leo kissed her temple before releasing her and walking back inside. When he got there he found Raph hanging over the back of the couch groaning like he had a seriously bad tooth ache. Leo walked over to him and bent over to try and look at his brother. "Um...what are you doing?"

"I'm so stupid!" Raph whined.

"I've been trying to tell you that for years, bro," Mikey giggled.

"Why did I do that?" Raph whined again. He looked at Leo. "Why did I flirt with that other girl? She wasn't even that pretty. I was so stupid."

"Don't worry about it, Raph. You know she loves you," Leo kneeled down and place a hand on Raph's shoulder. "You know she does."

"Yeah," Raph smiled.

...

"It's all a game?" Starlee asked.

"Yup," Yuki smiled before she popped another bite of ice cream in her mouth. "It's all a game. I'm not mad at him at all. I'm just playing with his head."

"Wow! You've got that boy wrapped around your finger," Starlee leaned her chin in the palm of her hand and rested her elbow on the table. They were hanging out at the mall's food court. They didn't really have anything planned. "I wished I could do that with Cody. He barely notices me."

"He notices you. He's just preoccupied with having guy friends to hang out with. It's a guy think, trust me. Besides, I didn't know I could mess with Raph's head like I am doing. My aunt says all girls can do it, it's just a matter of practicing and learning the right moments to use it," Yuki replied then added thoughtfully. "Honestly, I'm not really sure I understand what _it_ is exactly."

"I hear ya," Starlee nodded. "So what do you..."

"AH!"

"Huh?" The girls turned and looked towards a woman screaming. Yuki jumped away from the table when the shadows rushed along the ground then suddenly snapped up at her. She forgot she was wearing rollerblades and lost her balance and fell to the ground. The shadow followed her with incredible speed.

"Crap!" Yuki tossed up both her hands and formed a shield. While her shield blocked the shadows, she tried to stand up, but it was no use. She couldn't battle in her rollerblades. The shadow's beat down on her shield. She put up another layer then hacked off the wheels on her shoes. "Better."

"Yuki! Look out!" Starlee screamed. Yuki looked up to see the shadow taking on more powerful whack at her shield. She leaped up into the air but this time the shadow grabbed her ankle and slammed her down on the ground. It picked her back up and swung her at the wall. Yuki fired a few blast while she was flying through the air but the shadows just opened up and avoided them. Starlee screamed again as Yuki plunged towards the wall. "Yuki!"

Yuki closed her eyes. _Leo!_ She hit the wall and blacked out. Sh'Okanabo came into his solid form and laughed. "I knew I could catch her if I stayed in shadow form. She is such an interesting specimen."

"Let her go!" Starlee ran up to him but he batted her away like a fly. She hit the ground hard and blacked out.

...

_Leo!_

"Un!" Leo dropped his book and jumped up. "Yuki's in trouble!"

"What?" They all asked.

"Let's go!" Raph bolted up and lead the way to the hover shell.

"Wait! Master Cody, you shouldn't be..." Serling sighed as he ran after them with Splinter at his side. "Why do I even bother?"

"But where is she? Where were the girls going?" Cody asked as they jumped into the hover shell. Serling and Splinter watched them take off into the air.

"They're at the mall but..." Leo said but paused.

"But what?" Cody asked. Leo had his eyes closed with a concentrated look on his face.

"She's hurt," Raph said.

"How do you know that?" Cody asked.

"Remember Leo can sense where Yuki is. If she's hurt or passed out he can tell," Raph replied.

"She's blacked out. I can't reach her," Leo said. "Hurry up, Don."

"You got it," Don nodded as he put it full throttle. They managed to get to the mall in record time and avoiding all of the peace keepers. They jumped out and followed Leo to the last place he sensed Yuki.

"Starlee!" Cody yelled as he ran up to her. He helped her sit up. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Starlee nodded then looked around quickly. "She's gone!"

"We know," Mikey replied. "What happened?"

"I don't know. The shadow just suddenly attacked her," Starlee explained.

"Sh'Okanabo," Raph narrowed his eyes.

"She's not here anymore," Don said stating the obvious. "Where do you think he took her?"

"Could be anywhere. I can't sense her," Leo said as he tried to find where his little girl was. "It's no use. I can't find her until she wakes up."

"Don't worry Leo. Yuki will be fine," Raph said, unusually calm. "She'll be fine."

"We should start looking for her," Don said and they all headed back to the hover shell.

...

"What happened?" Yuki groaned as she began to come to her sense. She rubbed her head then look around to find herself inside an oval shaped prison. She touched the walls and found them to be made of glass or some kind of element like that.

"You are very impressive but I am a bit surprised that you weren't able to defend against me better," Sh'Okanabo said as he looked at Yuki.

"You just took me by surprise. I'm not use to fighting an opponent that can shape and reshape their body like you can. I'll have to work on that when I get back home. Tomo should be able to simulate that for me with his shadows," Yuki smirked.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you out of here? You are my new test subject for my gene seeds."

"We already know how to defeat your stupid seeds," Yuki smirk began a grin as she began to power up. "And do you really think you this plastic fish bowl can hold me?

Sh'Okanabo didn't reply with words but he did press a button that sent one heck of an electric shock through her body. Yuki cried out in pain before blacking out again. Sh'Okanabo stepped closer to the prison and inserted his gene seeds through the top of the prison. The gene seeds dropped down on her and absorbed into her body.

...

"I got her!" Leo cried.

"Should have known he was still lurking around in Chelsea Chasm," Mikey said as they landed in the chasm and approached the ship.

"Starlee, stay in the hover shell," Leo ordered. She nodded and stayed behind.

"Do you think he's still around?" Cody whispered as they entered what to seem to be an abandon ship.

"Possibly. He knows that we'd be coming after her," Don replied as he tightened his grip on his bo.

"No one seems to be home," Mikey said then cringed at the gene seeds that sat around the ship. "Except these creepy eggs."

"Yuki!" Raph cried out when he saw Yuki laying in her prison. He pounded on the glass. "Yuki! Wake up! Yuki?"

"Uh? Raph?" Yuki woke up.

"Yuki," Raph placed his hands on the walls of the prison. Yuki crawled over and placed her hands over his. "Yuki, I'm sorry. That girl...she did doesn't mean anything. I wasn't trying to...I mean I wasn't...I didn't mean..."

"It's ok, Raph. I'm not mad. I never was," Yuki smiled sweetly at him. Raph smiled back.

"Step back, baby girl. We're getting you out of there," Leo said as he pull a sword.

"Better hurry before purple and slimy get back," Mikey said as he kept looking around the ship. Leo sliced a nice chunk of the glass off. Don and Cody caught it and moved it out of the way. Once clear, Yuki jumped through the opening and right into Raph's open arms. Raph immediately hugged her tightly. "Shake your shells, love birds! We've gotta get outta here!"

Raph picked Yuki up and followed the others out. They left the chasm and went up on a rooftop so Yuki can stand in the sun. She stood on the edge of the building with her arms stretched out. "Man that sun sure feels great!"

"That should have taken care of the gene seeds. Let's go home," Cody said. Yuki leaped off the side and back into the hover shell. She headed back to her seat but Raph curled his arm around her waist as she walked pass and pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled his nose behind her ear and whispered softly to her.

"I know, Raph. I love you too," Yuki's heart thumped hard against her chest as she snuggled down onto Raph's arms. Don smiled at the two then took everyone home.

Raph carried Yuki into the living room and cuddled with her on the couch. Everyone went about their business. Yuki smiled happily until she sensed Leo's thoughts. _Don't go there, Leo. This wasn't your fault._

_ I still should have know. I should have been there with you. There's got to be a way to use this power to get to you faster._

_ Maybe. Look no point in stressing about this. I'm fine. The gene seeds are gone with the sun and I'm back safe with you all._

_ Yeah but..._

_ NO! Don't! Go work it off in the dojo._

_ Yuki..._

_ I said GO!_

_ Alright._

_ Sorry I snapped._

_ It's alright, baby girl. I just can't help but worry about you._

_ I know. You're doubly worried with my brother's powers in you. But I am fine._

_ Yeah._ Leo nodded and head off to the dojo. He returned a few hours later to fine Raph and Yuki missing from the room. "Where's Raph and Yuki?"

"Yuki feel asleep a while ago," Cody replied. "Raph took her to her room."

Leo turned and headed for Yuki's room. When he got there the door was open and the two inside were talking. He leaned against the door framed and watched his younger siblings. "Man, you and Leo are practically twins! You worry too much about me!"

"We love you. Of course we're worried."

"I know. But you, neither of you, can protect me from everything in the world. Especially with the kind of lives we lead. Isn't that right, aniki?" Yuki looked up and smiled at Leo.

"That's right. It comes with the territory. No matter how hard we wish it didn't," Leo nodded.

"Now, you behave," Yuki leaned in and kissed Raph. "Night, dear."

"Good night, love," Raph kissed her again before leaving the room. Leo watched him go then sat down on Yuki's bed.

"I sense something," Leo said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm not sure. When I was training I got this feeling that something is wrong. I would like Don to take a blood sample. Just to make sure," Yuki sat there and studied Leo's face. She could tell there was no way she was going to get out of this. So she agreed. Leo left and returned with Don a few minutes later. He took a blood sample and the two turtles went to the lab to examine it. Don looked over it carefully and gave her the all clear.

_"Huh?" Yuki whipped around in her power world. Someone was in there. Someone other than Blaze. "Blaze? What's going on?"_

_ "I don't know. I've been sensing that thing since that purple blob kidnapped you and poured that stuff on you," Blaze replied. He sniffed the air then started to growl. Yuki stood ready. Both of them carefully looked around the power world. "It's not safe for you here. You need to wake up."_

_ "But Blaze..."_

_ "No buts. Something's not right. Get out now!" Someone moved with lightning swiftness towards Yuki. Blaze pounced at it and snapped, trying to grab onto the intruder. "Get out now! Get the smart one and have him run some more tests!"_

_ "Blaze?"_

_ "Go! Now!"_

Yuki snapped awake and shot up in bed. She still felt the same unsafe, creepy feeling of whatever that was in her power world. The feeling spread from her world into the real world. She suddenly felt like she was in danger. She bolted up from her bed and ran towards Don's room.

**Notes: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been crazy here lately with my classes and all but it's almost over and it's summertime! Woohoo! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**WARNING NOTE****: To let you know again, in a couple of weeks I'll be using a different internet connection and the last time I used it I wasn't able to update my fics. Hopefully this won't happen this summer but if it does I apologize and will continue to update the fics in August.**


	6. Chapter 6

Taken

Yuki quietly made her way down the hall. She didn't want to wake anyone, especially Leo and Raph. She got to Don's room and reach for his shoulder. "Don? Donny, wake up."

"Hmm, huh?" Don stirred in his sleep. He sat up and looked at Yuki, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's up, Yuki?"

"You need to run more tests."

"What?" Don popped wide awake. The two, without farther words, made their way into the lab. Yuki explained to him what happened then sat quietly as he ran some tests on her blood. "I still see nothing, Yuki. Are you sure you weren't just dream?"

"No. Blaze has never kicked me out like that before. Something's inside of me," Don turned and looked at her. Yuki was starting to look sick. He cringed and realized something wasn't right. He turned back to his test and continued working. About an hour later Leo appeared. "Leo."

"Why didn't you call me?" Leo asked as he walked over to Yuki, who was now laying down on the exam table.

"Sorry," Yuki replied.

"What's wrong with her, Don?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, Leo. Every test I run comes back normal," Don looks at Yuki again. He can clearly see that she is getting a lot worse. "Maybe we should get Rap..."

"No!"

"But Yuki..."

"Don, he's worried enough as it is. I don't want him to...ah!" Yuki grabbed onto Leo's hand and squeezed.

"But he's going to sense that your in pain and come here," Don said.

"No, he's not. I'm keeping him from sensing any of this. I don't..ah!" Don and Leo exchanged worried looks. Another hour past and Don still couldn't find anything wrong, Leo remained by Yuki's side as she got worse.

Leo placed his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up."

"L-Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Get...Raph."

"Uh...Can't you just call for him? I don't want to leav..."

"Get him!" Leo jumped at her sudden snap. He nodded then left the room.

"I know you're not feeling like yourself, but wasn't that a bit harsh?" Don asked as he walked over to her.

"I needed him to leave," Yuki replied.

"Why?"

"Because I need you to do something."

"What?"

Yuki raised her eyes to meet his. "Tie me down."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Don, I'm loosing control. Whatever this thing is inside of me, it's trying to take control of my powers. Blaze is doing his best to stop it but he's not doing so good. I don't want to hurt any of you so, please, just do as I say."

"Ok, Yuki," Don nodded and proceeded to strap her down to the table. He knew Raph and Leo weren't going to like this one bit.

"Yuki!" Raph and Leo came rushing back into the lab. Raph when right to her side. "Why is she tied down? What are you thinking, Don?"

"She asked me to, Raph," Don replied.

"Don, you have to..." Leo started but got interrupted by Yuki's screams.

"Ah!" Yuki exploded with a power shock wave that knocked the turtles flat on their shells. They picked themselves up to find Blaze standing in the middle of the floor.

"Blaze! What's going on?" Leo asked.

"An evil one is trying to take over Yuki," Blaze replied. "It was born from that slim the purple creature put on her."

"But that's impossible! The sun should have gotten rid of any gene seeds inside of her!" Don said.

"That maybe true for you but you have forgotten that Yuki is not like you. These...gene seeds...are having a different affect on her," Blaze replied.

"How is that possible? The same thing happened to Leo and nothing like this happened to him," Don asked.

"Yes, but you have to remember that Yuki is _born_ of magic. Magic will always play a factor with anything that happens to her," Blaze replied. "And here I thought you were the smart one of the group."

"Then, Leo should go in there and force whatever it is out of MY girlfriend!" Raph growled.

"It's not safe for him to go in there right now!" Blaze snapped. "That thing was strong enough to kick me out of her power world! He won't stand a chance in there!"

"Look, you little hair ball!" Raph shouted and prepared to get into a fight with Blaze but got interrupted by Yuki causing more power shock waves. These were stronger than the previous one and kept getting stronger as they came out. The whole building started to shake and woke up the missing teammates.

"What the shell is going on?" Mikey asked as he and the others ran into the lab.

"What's happening to her?" Cody asked.

"It's the gene seeds. Apparently the sun didn't destroy them and they're having some kind of reaction with Yuki and her magic," Don explained.

"Oh great," Serling slumped his shoulders. "And out of control teenage girl with destructive power is getting taken over by a megalomaniac blob. Things just keep getting better and better with you turtles around."

"Is there anything we can do?" Splinter asks.

"Right now the straps seem to be keeping her in place, but I don't think..." Just then Yuki released an extreme amount of power, purple slim wrapped around her body and broke the straps that was holding her. Her power broke just about everything in the room. The group covered their eyes until Yuki settled down.

"Yuki?" Raph looked at her as she floated in the air for a few seconds before lowering down to the ground. Her skin had turned purple and, instead of having horns coming out of her power, she had dark blue marks, pulsing with dark energy, that ran all over her body in no recognizable pattern. Raph began to walk up to her. "Yuki."

"Raph! Stay back! She's not Yuki right now!" Leo warned.

"No! She won't hurt me!" Raph said as he reached for her. "Isn't that right, Yuki?"

Yuki opened her eyes to reveal them to be glowing red. Raph back off for a second as evil radiated from his girlfriend's body. "Yuki?"

"Should we do something?" Mikey asked.

"Raph, get back!" Leo called again.

"No! I'm not going to walk away from her!" Raph said as he reached for her again. Yuki stood guard as her power began to radiate from her. "Easy now. You know I won't hurt you. It's me, Yuki. Raph? Your boyfriend?"

Yuki's face made an acknowledgment to Raph saying his name. "That's it. Come back to me, love."

"Is he reaching her?" Don asked.

"It looks like it," Leo said. "Raph! Keep it up! You might be able to reach her!"

"Come on, Yuki. I'm here to help you," Raph held out his hand to her. "Just give me your hand."

Yuki's expression and stance lightened up. Raph could see she was struggling to take his hand. "Come on. You can do it. You're strong. Come back to me."

Their hands were about to touch when Yuki suddenly grabbed her head again and backed away from Raph. "Ah!"

"Yuki!" Raph went to grab her but she jumped back from him and took a fighting stance again. She charged at Raph with her fist, full of power, up and ready to strike.

"No!" Mikey screamed.

"Raph, move!" Leo ordered. But Raph couldn't. He just stood there as Yuki ran towards him. "Raph!"

"Yuki, stop!" Raph yelled.

"Uh?" Yuki made a sudden change in tactics and jumped over Raph. She landed behind him then charged at and locked into battle with Leo.

"Yuki! Stop it! I don't want to fight you!" Leo said as he blocked her attacked. "Yuki, please!"

"Ah!" Yuki backed off again and grabbed her head.

"Should we grab her?" Cody asked.

"Are you kidding?" Mikey looked at him. "We don't stand a chance against her power."

"We've got to do something! Donny!" Cody looked at Don.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Don shook his head.

Suddenly, Yuki turned and ran towards the window. Raph ran after her. "Yuki! Don't!"

Yuki looked at Raph before jumping out of the window. Leo caught a sad look in her demonic eyes before jumping out. "Huh?"

"Yuki!" Raph went to jump after her but Leo grabbed his arm. "Don't! Let go! I have to save her!"

"You can't help her right now!" Leo said as he struggled to hold onto Raph.

"She's going to die! She jumped out the window and she..."

"I know! But if you jump you'll die! Her powers have seriously increased!" Leo screamed. "Don't be stupid!"

"Come on! We have to get to the hover shell!" Don said as they headed for the hanger.

"This is insane! What do we do? What do we do?" Mikey asked as he paced frantically around the hover shell.

"What I don't understand is why the sun didn't kill the gene seeds," Cody says.

"It's because of her magic," Leo replied. "I should have known that would be a factor in all of this."

"Even though you have her brother's magic, you are not born of magic," Blaze says.

"That doesn't matter! I knew something was wrong I should have..." Leo sighed.

"There she is!" Don says. He flew the hover shell in front of Yuki to stop her. She stopped and looked up at them. They all jumped out of the hover shell.

"Take her down!" Leo ordered.

"What?" Everyone looked at him.

"We have no choice! We have to stop her before she gets to out of control!" Leo replied.

"I think that's a little to late," Mikey said.

"But what about...," Cody looked over to Raph from the safety of his battle suit.

"It's ok. Leo's right. We have to take her down!" Raph said as he lead the charge. Yuki charged back. Raph pulled out his sais and took a swipe at her. Instead of fighting, she jumped over him. She avoided them all and made a direct attack on Leo. Leo crossed his arms to block her attack. "Yuki!"

"Stop this, Yuki. I know you're still in there," Leo said as Yuki's strength pushed him back.

"We're coming, Leo!" Don said as he and Mikey pulled out their weapons and took a swipe at Yuki. Yuki avoided their attack easily and continued her assault on Leo.

Sh'Okanabo suddenly appears laughing. "It appears that I finally have a warrior who is too much for you turtles to handle."

"Sh'Okanabo," Raph clenched his sais and glared at him. "Turn. Her. Back!"

"She is under my control now. Come, my subject," Sh'Okanabo held out his hand for his minion to come to him. Yuki just stood there. "What are you doing? I gave you an order to come! Now come to me!"

"Doesn't look like she's totally under your control, Sh'Okanabo," Cody says.

"How dare you defy me?" Sh'Okanabo walked over to her. He reached out to grab her but was shocked, as all of them were, when Yuki used her powers to slice off his arm. She jumped up and kicked him away from her.

"Did you see that?" Mikey asked. "She didn't hesitate at all when she...she..."

"I don't get it. Why isn't she under Sh'Okanabo's control?" Cody asked.

"Hm, perhaps it is because of her magic. It seems to be having a negative effect on the gene seeds," Splinter said.

"It could very well be," Blaze nodded. "Yuki is now beyond anyone's control."

"How are we suppose to help her then?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know if we can," Blaze replied.

"That doesn't sound to encouraging from the one who knows her best and have spent his entire life with her! Can't you do something about this?" Mikey freaked.

Blaze just looked at Mikey then down at the ground.

**Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But I did warn you about my problem with that different internet connection. I'm back now and will be updating this fic from now on. Please, review so I know you all are still reading this and I'll keep updating it. If I don't get at least a few reviews I might consider terminating this fic. So review, please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to the Past to Head for the Future**

Yuki turned and ran away from them.

"Yuki," Raph watched helplessly as she ran farther and farther away from him.

Sh'Okanabo linked his arm back to his body and began to slither off. Leo trapped him in his power as the others, but Raph, gathered around him. Cody raised his armor gun. "Tell us how to change her back!"

"How should I know? She disobeyed my command. She's not in my control," Sh'Okanabo replied.

"These are your gene seeds. You have to know something," Don said. "Now talk or else!"

"I've never dealt with a situation like this before. She is lost to all that she has known and that has known her. Let her go and move on. She's beyond anyone's help," Sh'Okanabo said.

"That can't be it," Mikey said.

"It's not," Everyone turn and looked at Leo. "We haven't lost her yet."

"How is that? You've seen that she has already turned on you turtles," Sh'Okanabo says.

"Blaze, did you say that there was an evil one inside of her?" Leo asked.

"That's right," Blaze nodded. "There was another presence inside of...Could we possible get that other one out of her?"

"We might not be able to but Yuki can," Leo nodded. "With the help of Raph."

"Me?" Raph asked.

"Yuki did react to you. She only ignored the rest of us," Leo said.

"Actually she attacked you, Leo," Don pointed out.

"Exactly," Leo nodded again.

"What are you suggesting, Leo?" Cody asked.

"Obviously, none of you can take her down because of her powers. And she's far stronger than I am because she's had her powers longer. This evil one inside of her is trying to take over her body, right?"

"Leo, you better not be suggesting what I think you are," Raph said in a deep tone.

"We don't have a choice, Raph. If Yuki looses complete control think of the damage she can do to this world and probably others," Leo said. "You know I would rather rip off my own shell than hurt her but we don't have any choice."

"What are you talking about, Leo? What are you planning on doing?" Mikey asked.

"If Yuki's body is out of commission then this other presence has no choice but to release Yuki," Cody said.

"What?" Mikey demanded. "You're not going to hurt her are you?"

"I don't have a choice, Mikey. We have to stop her and we have to stop her now!" Leo explained. "She's too powerful."

"But she's...,"

"He's right, Mikey," Raph said. They all looked over at him. Shadows were cast over his eyes and his hands were clenched so tight that his green skin was turning white. "Leo's the only one who can take her down."

"But Raph...,"

"That's enough, Mikey," Don place his hand on Mikey's shoulder. Sh'Okanabo took this time to slip off.

"You all should head back home," Leo ordered softly. "Me and Raph will take care of things from here.

"Come on," Don said as he herded everyone, but Leo and Raph, back to the hover shell.

Leo walked up to Raph and stood beside him. "We have to go."

"Yeah," Raph nodded. Leo put his arm around Raph and engulfed them in his power. Leo then began making mile wide jumps. He locked on to Yuki's power and headed in her direction.

Yuki continued to race through the city. She skidded to a stop when Raph appeared in her vision. She raised her arms, preparing to fight. "Don't. I'm not going to fight you. Come on, Yuki. Come back to me now."

Raph began to slowly walk up to her. "It's alright, honey. I'm here for you. Do you understand?"

Yuki's face showed hints that he was still able to reach her. He smiled a little and continued to approach her. "That's it. Focus on my voice."

He got within two feet of her and held out his hand. "Take my hand."

Yuki shook her head. "It's alright, love. I'm not going to hurt you. You know I won't."

Yuki place the tips of her fingers on his. The second she did, Leo fired at her. Yuki sensed it at the last minute but didn't completely miss the blast. Th blast hit her in the right shoulder. Leo landed on the ground as Yuki grabbed her shoulder and glared at him. Leo fired at her again. "I'm sorry, baby girl. You know I have to do this."

Yuki went to jump again but Raph appeared behind her and put his arms under hers. Yuki balled her left hand into a fist, gathering energy in her arm, and elbow Raph away from her and away from the blast. Yuki jumped out of the way. Leo narrowed his eyebrows. "She's just too fast."

"You're holding back, Leo!" Raph growled.

"What?" Leo asked in shock. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I know you, Leo," Raph stood up and looked at his brother. "I know you don't want to hurt her. You have to."

"I know that but...," Leo looked down at her hands.

"Just do it, Leonardo," Blaze said as he walked up to them.

"I told you to go back," Leo said as they looked at him.

"No one but Yuki orders me around. I'll never leave her, ever! Now do what you came here to do before Yuki destroys everything!" Blaze shouted as he looked at Yuki gathering her energy in her left hand. Leo struggled with what to do as Yuki gathered her energy into one final attack.

"Leo! Do it now!" Raph yelled.

"Ah!" Leo shouted and gathered his energy as fast as he could. He looked over at Yuki. _I'm sorry, baby girl. I have to do thing._ As Yuki began to fire her final attack at the world around her, Leo released his own attack. It hit Yuki but engulfed her instead of hurting her. "Yuki! Come back!"

"Hn," Yuki's glow began to pulse back and forth between light and dark. She screamed again and pushed all of the bad energy out of her body. As her scream faded so did her power. She dropped to the ground. The three ran over to her.

"Yuki?" Raph lifted her up. He placed his hand on her cheek. Her power washed over him. Raph closed his eyes and when he opened them he was else where. _"Where? Where am I?"_

_ Raph walked around. The area he was in was solid white. The white began to fade and a farm appeared before him. Raph felt like he had been to thing place before but wasn't sure if he had been or not. "What the shell is going on?"_

_ "Hey! Come back here!" Raph froze when a little girl ran out from around the farm house, chasing what looked like a puppy version of Blaze. The girl looked like Yuki, only as a child. She ran around, her pigtails bouncing as she chased the pup, until she grabbed him. The two fell to the ground. She giggled then noticed Raph staring at her. "Huh?"_

_ "Uh, Y-Yuki?" Raph asked carefully. "Is that you?"_

_ The girl's eyes widened. Raph wasn't sure why. She then whipped around and ran towards the house. "Mommy! Mommy!"_

_ "Yes, dear? What is it?" A woman stepped out onto the porch. She looked like an adult version of Yuki. She had long dark hair, shattered stars in it and her eyes were the same as Yuki's only they held a large star with some smaller ones scattered about them, her hair was pulled back in a loose braid. She was wearing overalls, that were covered in paint, no shoes, a red ball cap and red tank top shirt underneath._

_ "Mommy! Mommy! Look!" The girl pointed at Raph. The woman raised her eyes to Raph. She gave a light smile._

_ "I see. So, that's what all the fuss is about," The woman said._

_ "Mommy, isn't that...?"_

_ "Hush now," The woman placed her finger on her kid's lips to silence her. She walked off the porch and down the stairs, with the little girl and her pup following. The woman walked up to Raph, her smiled never leaving her face._

_ "What's going on here? Are you Yuki? Or is she Yuki?" Raph asked looking between the woman and to the girl peaking out from behind the woman's leg. The girl giggled when Raph looked at her. Raph felt a strong power coming from the little girl but felt an even greater power coming from the woman._

_ "It's alright. I know you are confused. It's because of Yuki's power," The woman said._

_ "So, you're not Yuki?" Raph asked._

_ "It doesn't matter. I know you are here because of the power the Yuki holds. It was an accident that brought you here. Leo is quite worried about you," The woman says._

_ "Leo?"_

_ "Don't worry. You're still back in the future, or your body is anyway...it's kind of confusing. Back there you're just staring off into space with a blank look on your face. I'll return you," The woman raised her hand. Raph noticed she hesitated before placing her hand on his chest. He felt her power rush over his body. His eyes widened and shot back to the woman's eyes. Tears stung her eyes as she held her smile firmly on her face. She leaned in and whispered to him._

_ "Wait!" Raph cried seconds before he felt himself being hurled backwards._

"Raph? Raph?" Leo's voice entered Raph's ears and he looked around. He was back in the future. "What the heck happened?"

"I'm, uh, not sure," Raph looked down to Yuki, who was still in his arms and still unconscious. Blaze's growling made them look up. Not to far from them, the dark power Yuki forced out of herself was forming into something. They gasped when it took on the shape of Yuki. "Yuki?"

"Yes and no," Dark Yuki said. She looks just like Yuki only with purple eyes and a purple tint to her powers. She tried to stand up but dropped back down to the ground. Leo walked over to her and held out his hand to attack her.

"Don't!" Yuki suddenly shouted. Leo looked back at her. Yuki forced herself to sit up. "Don't attack her. It's not her fault this happened. She's not really evil...or not that much. She's the dark version of me...just like the dark turtles are of you."

"The dark turtles?" Leo asked.

"What are you saying?" Raph asked.

"She's apart of me. Just like they are of you," Yuki explained. "I couldn't kill her because of that."

"Yuki, are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. She can't hurt anyone now," Yuki nodded then passed out again. Dark Yuki just glared then gathered up what strength she had and left.

"Where do you think she's going?" Raph asked.

"Where she belongs," Leo smiled.

"The dark turtles," Raph whispered. Leo nodded then they all headed back to Cody's.

...

Yuki sat quietly on the couch. She was leaning against Raph's side with his arm around her shoulders. They had been back in the lair, in the past, for a little over a week now. She had sensed yesterday that she would be returning to Japan today. They all got back to their normal lives fairly easy after returning from the future. Only Yuki could sense something was on Raph's mind but for some reason neither of them even tried to confront it.

"They're here," Yuki said. She stood up with Raph. He took her hand and walked over to the portal opening up in their lair.

"Yuki!" Tomoya was the first to leap out of the portal and hug Yuki.

"Tomo!" Yuki greeted him happily and hugged him back. He rubbed his cheek on hers like a kitten.

"I've missed you! I can't wait to show you what all I've learned!" Tomoya pulled back from her and smiled.

"I know," Yuki nodded. "I can sense a major changed in your power."

"Donny!" Flora squealed and waved. She walked over to him as Li talked with Splinter. Roughly an hour later Yuki was saying goodbye to her family.

"I can't believe you have to go so soon," Mikey said. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," Donny said.

"I know guys. But time will fly by fast and I'll be back in New York before you know it," Yuki said. She hugged them then stepped to Splinter. "Goodbye, father."

"Good luck, my daughter. Train hard and return quick," Splinter ordered. She nodded.

"Leo!" Yuki ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"I am so going to miss you," Leo said as he rubbed her back.

"Not as much as you think," Yuki and Leo laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mikey asked.

"Oh nothing," Leo smiled.

"At least not right now," Yuki added. "Or should we tell them?"

"Let them sweat it out for a bit. If they knew they'd bug me day and night to let them see you," Leo winked at her.

"What are you two talking about?" Mikey demanded. "How are we suppose to see Yuki when she's on the other side of the world?"

Everyone laughed at Mikey's confusion. He just looked at them, even more confused. Leo leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'll tell them as soon as we work out the kinks in our mind link."

"Right. We need to make sure we can link up everyone from _that_ far before risking it," Yuki whispered back. The two shared one more hug before Yuki stepped away from him. She turned to face Raph. "Raph, I uh..."

Raph walked up to her and pressed his lips to hers. He dipped her back into the kiss, earning some whistles from a certain few in the room. He lifted her back to her feet then whispered in her ear. Yuki's eyes widened. Raph placed his hand under her chin then kissed her again before taking a step back. Yuki blinked at Raph as Li announced it was time for them to leave.

Tomoya happily grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her towards the portal. Yuki's eyes never left Raph as she was dragged through the portal. Leo stepped up to Raph as everyone else went back to their business. "You ok with this?"

"Of course. She has to train so..."

"No. I mean with...what you saw...back in the future?"

"How did you know?"

"It wasn't...I just...I don't know. I guess because of my link with her it's just hard for me not to know when something happens. Plus, she told me about it a couple nights ago when we met in her power world."

"Yeah. It's fine. Whatever happens...it's fine," Raph smiled.

...

Yuki sat with her legs dangling off a cliff. She was staring straight out at the sunset with Raph's last words pounding through her head. She heard footsteps coming towards her but didn't turn around or move. "I was wondering where you went. What are you doing out here?"

"Just...need sometime to think," Yuki replied.

"Oh?" Tomoya asked. "About what?"

"Something Raph said to me," Yuki replied keeping her eyes out at the horizon.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tomoya put his hands on the ground behind them and leaned back on them. Yuki looked at him. The setting sun lit up his features, making him look a bit older than he really was. Or maybe he was a bit old than the last time she saw him. Tomoya did seem to have matured a bit. That was already proven when he didn't try to tick Raph off back in New York when he arrived. His eyes seemed to glitter in the sun as she stared at him.

"No. It's fine," Yuki turned back to the sun. A light smile appeared on her lips, making Tomoya blush. "I guess everything will work out fine."

"Uhuh," Tomoya blinked in confusion then turned his eyes to the setting sun.

Yuki continued to smile as Raph's words continued to bounce around in her head. _"Whatever happens...I will always love you and will always be there for you. I love you, Yuki."_

**End**

**Author's Notes: I'm ending it here. I know it's been a couple months since I updated this but I've had a **_**serious**_** case of writers block, tons of homework, other fics and blah. I also lost steam for this fic because I never really thought out the ended for it. But that's it.**

**TELL ME! What do you think? Who was the woman and little girl Raph met? What do you think Raph was applying to Yuki in the end?**


End file.
